Life and Love
by Atori-chan
Summary: Kerpymon pasará de la amistad al odio por una sola razón, el amor. ¿Qué siente Seraphimon por Ophanimon? ¿A quién ama Ophanimon? Ambientado en Frontier. SeraphimonxOphanimonxKerpymon


**Hola a todos! Este fic se me ocurrió hace pocos días cuando me preparaba para acostarme. Y como viciada de Digimon que soy, preparaba el vídeo para grabarlo al día siguiente cuando me despertara (están con la temporada de Frontier y lo grabo porque las otras cintas las tengo rayadas de tanto verlas) Entonces, como ese día habían echado el capítulo donde Takuya y los demás van a rescatar a Ophanimon, pues vi algo que me llamó la atención y que hizo que mi imaginación renaciera. Y era cuando Ophanimon contaba aquel flash back, en el momento en que entraba Socerimon, y los dos ángeles no se miraban. **

**Pues este fic se cuenta lo que ocurrió minutos antes y otras cosas más que no pienso contar, porque sino desvelaría el fic.**

**Otro dato, es que este fic constará dos capítulos, aunque el segundo es como un relleno que no tiene casi nada que ver. Solo es algo que no pude resistirme. Un crossover donde habrá: sorato, gabubiyo, takari, patagato, michi, agupal, miyaken, ryuki, takuri y kouzumi... a quién no le guste alguna de las parejas mencionadas solo tenéis que saltaros los párrafos correspondientes o simplemente pasáis de leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Es que me dio ganas de hacer un crossover. De tratar con los otros personajes. Lo siento no pude resistirme.**

**Y nada más, solo espero que os guste. **

**Este fic es el resultado de dos días y seis horas de sueño, porque eran necesarias que sino, seguía escribiendo.**

**Ahora sí, con el fic.**

**Digimon (y todas sus temporadas) no me pertenecen.**

--------------------------------------------------

**Life and Love**

_Capítulo 1_

-siempre tienes que apoyarle¿verdad? –le había gritado el ser que tenía enfrente.

-no le estoy apoyando... –justificándose- es solo que tiene razón. Kerpymon es de tipo animal y debemos entender sus razonamientos. –apoyó aquella ser divina con seriedad.

-claro, porque tú solo tienes el deber más sencillo... ¿y qué hay de mí? Dime Ophanimon... ¿acaso has olvidado que yo soy el que tiene el mayor deber de equilibrar este Mundo Digimon?

-dices eso como si fuera una obligación. Cuando eras Angemon no hacías más que entrenar duramente sin atender a nada para cumplir ese objetivo... ese era tu sueño... y mírate ahora... –con un tono de voz que indicaba la molestia.

-todo esto pasa porque siempre apoyas a Kerpymon... como si yo no te importara nada... –agregó después en un tono tan bajo apenas audible para la famosa Dama Ophanimon.

-en ese caso... si piensas tan egoístamente y esas son tus ideas... –costándole trabajo lo que diría a continuación- sería mejor que no nos viéramos en una temporada... a no ser que cambies de opinión. –dijo la digimon triste y desilusionada con él.

El Gran Ángel la miró sorprendido, pero ella desvió su mirada para posarla en algún lugar que no fuese su presencia. Nunca pudo imaginar que él pensase de aquella manera.

Seraphimon recuperó de inmediato la compostura y mirando al vacío de aquella habitación con paredes de colores.

-estás enamorada de Kerpymon... ¿no es cierto? –había preguntado de repente, aunque más bien no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Ophanimon no se había inmutado ante aquella cuestión, había dejado que la preguntara flotara en el aire como una nube ligera rondando por el cielo infinito. Sin embargo, aquel silencio solo provocaba que el ambiente se tensara más de lo que estaba, creando sentimientos de derrota en el Gran Ángel, imaginándose que lo que creía era cierto. Era por eso por lo que tenían últimamente disputas entre ellos.

Odiaba aquel triángulo amoroso y debía salir de él, antes de que se hiciera más daño que el que ya sentía. Quizás un duro y riguroso entrenamiento podría hacer que olvidase y así centrarse mejor en cuidar aquel mundo que con tanto trabajo habían hecho uno lleno de paz. No podía estropearlo por su culpa. Pero tampoco podía evitar que le doliera la verdad.

Unos pasos apurados se escucharon al otro lado de la gran puerta blanca donde se había abierto de par en par, y un digimon con aspecto de brujo vestido de blanco portando una especie de vara, había aparecido, a pesar de que anteriormente se le había dado la estricta orden de no molestar a los dos Digimons Sagrados.

-mis señores... Kerpymon nos está atacando con ejército de tipo animal... –alarmó jadeante Socerimon, su sirviente más leal.

Ambos ángeles le miraron sorprendidos olvidándose de su problema sin poder creerse aquello.

-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Ophanimon preocupada.

-Socerimon rápido, reúne a todos los Digimons de tipo humano, que se preparen para combatir. –ordenó Seraphimon de inmediato.

Ophanimon le miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso planeaba lo que ella estaba pensando¿Acaso planeaba pelear contra Kerpymon¿Contra su mejor amigo?

No podía permitir eso. Así que corrió en dirección de la azotea del castillo, con la intención de detener aquella pelea, antes de que las cosas llegaran a mayores.

-Ophanimon, espera¿a dónde vas? –le decía mientras corría detrás de ella preocupado de que le pasara algo.

El ángel mujer llegó a la parte alta del castillo, teniendo un buen espectáculo de lo que ocurría al horizonte, y lanzó un pequeño grito involuntario al ver aquel ser que tanto apreciaba completamente distinto.

Su cuerpo, ya no tenía esos colores que tanto le gustaba, ahora eran oscuros y le rodeaba un aura maléfica. Sus ojos ya no eran bondadosos y apacibles, ahora una mirada fría y maliciosa estaban incrustados en su rostro.

Y lo que más destacaba y apreciaban los Digimons de tipo sagrado, su alma estaba manchada por el mal y la oscuridad.

Aquello la desconcertaba. ¿Qué le había pasado para que cambiara de bando¿Acaso sería, cuando esa mañana había tenido la sensación de sentir su presencia cuando conversaba con Seraphimon, justo después de que él se marchara y equivocara las cosas?

-¡Ophanimon! –llegando Seraphimon en aquel momento poniéndose delante de ella con la intención de protegerla.

Ese era su único problema en esos momentos. Solo hasta que cuando la vio que miraba el frente asombrada divisó su objetivo quedándose como ella o peor. ¿Ese era su mejor amigo? Su mente quedó confusa sin saber que hacer.

Después de eso, rayos cayeron del cielo sobre los Digimons humano por parte de Kerpymon. Y tras algo que dijo después, concentró en su mano derecha un rayo más grande y potente que los anteriores lanzándolo hacia un único objetivo Seraphimon impactando de lleno contra su pecho.

Ophanimon tras ver aquello despertó del trance, viendo aquello a cámara lenta. Era a ella quien habría recibido aquel mortal ataque quedando seguramente muerta. A diferencia de los otros dos Digimons Sagrados, ella era la más débil.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que él la había salvado.

Seraphimon empezaba a perder el equilibrio, fue entonces cuando Ophanimon se recuperó del shock sufrido y antes de que cayera al suelo, lo sujetó como pudo.

-¡No Seraphimon! –angustiada por él aunque solo estaba inconsciente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla continuaba y que allí había aparecido enfrente de ella Kerpymon dispuesto a acabar lo que había empezado teniendo a ambos ángeles, especialmente a Seraphimon, vulnerables y a su merced- haré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no mates a Seraphimon –implorando a medida que pequeñas lágrimas escapaban que ocultó tras el cuerpo inerte pero con vida gracias a la armadura especial del ángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquello ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, ahora estoy aquí sola, abandonada a mi suerte.

Kerpymon había accedido a mi voluntad y sin que se diera cuenta había creado aquella especie de jaula de cristal para proteger a Seraphimon. En ese momento, pensaba que algún día despertaría y me liberaría de esta jaula de luz donde estoy confinada que me impide usar mi poder para romperla.

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba. Al contrario, se iban agravando en el mundo digital.

Digicódigo, montañas, prados y demás desaparecía sin cesar.

La ambición de Kerpymon creía y lo que era peor, había usado los cinco espíritus digitales que poseía creando los cinco guerreros malignos.

Día tras día intentaba también persuadirme de que me pusiera de su lado. Que gobernásemos juntos el Mundo Digimon a lo que me negaba rotundamente.

Sabía porque me lo pedía y en circunstancias anteriores no me habría importado estar a su lado, aunque fuese del lado del mal.

Pero ahora no podía. No podía por mucho que quisiera. Y cada vez que me negaba descargaba su frustración creando todo lo bueno que había en maldad.

No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, por eso había llamado a aquellos niños. Hice que primero consiguieran los cinco espíritus digitales restantes para que así pudieran liberar a Seraphimon con el poder de los dispositivos digitales.

Y cuando lo consiguieron, Seraphimon, que había luchado contra cuatro de los guerreros malignos en solitario, murió en el intento.

Todavía recuerdo la sensación que tuve en ese instante.

Mi corazón se había encogido y una enorme inquietud se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Y cuando me había enterado de su muerte por parte de Kerpymon, que lo había dicho con cierta satisfacción, no había podido evitar llorar de amargura y culparme por no haber podido disculparme por mi actitud tras nuestra última discusión.

Tanto me había dolido, y aún me duele que ya no me importaba nada. Solo el restaurar la paz. Luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra Kerpymon para así estar a tu lado. Ya que me he dado cuenta de que no amo a Kerpymon como pensaba antes de este conflicto, que solo sentía lástima por como se sentía.

Te amo a ti, Seraphimon. Y me arrepiento de no haberte dicho hace tiempo esto que estoy sintiendo y que crece cada día que pasa.

Pero tengo fe de que en un futuro nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ojalá tuviese ese don que poseías cuando eras Patamon que hacía que todo se cumpliera. Esa esperanza que te había hecho y convertido en el mejor ángel del Mundo Digimon.

Espero de todo corazón volver a encontrarte.

Mi don que poseía en aquel estado, mi luz en forma de Angewomon había provocado que mis dos compañeros, MagnaAngemon y Antylamon pasaran a Seraphimon y a Kerpymon, y yo por supuesto a mi antigua apariencia, Ophanimon.

Tras duras batallas que liberar y gracias al poder de los guerreros legendarios, el mal había sido derrotado nuevamente y Lucemon vencido.

Sé que a pesar de todo, el mal volverá aparecer, pues donde hay luz debe haber oscuridad y que el mal nunca muere por mucho que lo derrotemos una y otra vez. Pero, por ahora, lo único que deseo es volver a ser ese digimon ángel propagador del amor y la vida, y hacer ese algo que tengo pendiente desde mi vida anterior y que doy gracias de que tanto él como yo hayamos vuelto renacer.

Las puertas a la entrada del castillo de Seraphimon se abrieron de par en par. Yo, con mi nuevo aspecto en forma de Ophanimon, en vez de armadura verde ahora era rosada, caminaba con lentitud por aquellos grandes pasillos hasta la sala donde se encontraba Seraphimon, nerviosa, sintiendo mis pies como plomos a cada paso que daba y me acercaba a mi destino.

Cualquiera que me viese no se imaginaría que yo era la famosa y poderosa Dama Ophanimon.

Pero, es que no era nada sencillo, aún siendo alentada por mis amigas y aliadas, Kazemon y Lanamon.

Yo les había contado el problema y como me sentía respeto a Seraphimon cuando estaba con él. En un principio, solo Kazemon pudo entenderme. Todavía recuerdo sus palabras.

----------

-escúcheme Dama Ophanimon, hay dicho que dice, "Que el que no arriesga, no gana"... eso proviene de haber estado tanto tiempo con la joven humana Izumi, ya que ella sentía lo mismo por el poseedor del espíritu digital de la luz, y estaba resuelta a confesarle sus sentimientos cuando acabase todo...

-pero eso no me ayude en nada... –repliqué yo- ¿qué tal si al contárselo se enfada conmigo nuevamente?

-Seraphimon no es nada rencoroso, mi señora. Además seguro que aceptará a alguien como usted. –habló Lanamon esta vez, enterándose un poco del asunto.

-debe arriesgarse... de lo contrario nunca sabrá que es lo que Seraphimon siente por usted... –me animó Kazemon.

----------

Tenían razón, debía intentarlo, pero estaba indecisa por alguna razón. Y el pánico se apoderaba de mi alma.

La última puerta que tenía ante mí, la que conectaba con aquella habitación donde había discutido con Seraphimon por última vez, se abrió de repente y me quedé sin palabras al ver delante al ser digital que con tan solo oír su nombre hacía que mis pelos se pusieran de punta.

-Ophanimon¿qué haces tú por aquí? –me preguntó Seraphimon vestido con su nueva armadura color amarilla, y sin su habitual casco que ocultaba enteramente su rostro, dejando ver su cabello dorado como el Sol y ojos azules como dos zafiros.

-yo... bueno... venía... venía... –olvidándome de donde estaba incluso mi nombre. En aquel momento, cualquier digimon incluso de tipo principiante me podría haber matado, porque la verdad, ni siquiera sabría como defenderme.

-¿ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal? –preguntó preocupado.

-sí... digo no... –rectificando rápidamente.

En el fondo, aquello no era algo muy común entre los Digimons. Ya que aparte de que habían pocas hembras, muchos tenían la creencia de que los Digimons no tenían sexo.

Pero entonces¿por qué propagaba además de la vida, el amor?

Sería lógico que propagase la amistad, o también aquel don que había tenido en mis etapas anteriores, la luz.

Aunque si me ponía a pensar, luz y vida son sinónimos referente a este mundo.

-¿Ophanimon? –me llamó Seraphimon al notarme distraída.

-eh sí... –saliendo de mis pensamientos y sonando como una estúpida.

-te decía que iba a salir un rato... –tras unos segundos de silencio donde él parecía meditar algo- ¿quieres venir conmigo? –invitándome.

-me encantaría... –con un toque lleno de ilusión- digo, esta bien... –corrigiéndome.

Definitivamente me estaba comportando como alguien que no era, como una humana adolescente frente al chico que le gusta.

Eso lo había visto en mi vida anterior cuando estaba encerrada en aquella jaula de luz, donde verificaba a cada momento el estado de los distintos mundos. Pero siempre era el humano el que me llamaba más la atención.

Su vegetación tan parecida a la nuestra, la muestra de cariño que aquellos humanos sentían mutuamente.

Desgraciadamente aquel mundo donde yo lo veía perfecto, el equilibrio estaba presente en él. Habían hechos horribles como la violencia y destrucción de los lugares donde habitaban.

En ningún mundo había _solo_ luz o _solo_ oscuridad. Necesitaban ambas cosas para mantener la armonía.

De pronto me doy cuenta que, nuevamente de tanto pensar, me encontraba caminando acompañada de Seraphimon por el bosque donde en tiempo lejano dormitaba el espíritu digital del viento.

Ruborizada por tenerle justo a mi lado, observaba con atención para distraerme aquellos prados verdes, claros, puros y llenos de flores que a mí me encantaban.

Olvidándome de mi amigo me acerqué a aquellas flores en especial a unas blancas que acaparaban mi interés.

Sentándome en el verde pasto, me quité mi casco descubriendo mi larga cabellera rubia que llegaba casi hasta mis pies, y aquellos ojos azules que había tenido ocultos. Dejándolo a un lado, cogí aquellas flores oliendo su fragancia y sintiendo su frescura.

-no hay duda de que pareces un ángel...

Me giro sorprendida donde él estaba en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado, sin haber movido un músculo y sonriéndome con terneza.

Poco a poco se va acercando a mí, sentándose a mi lado.

-flores blancas... –murmuró a medida que cogía una- son las que rodean tu castillo¿no es cierto? –yo solo asiento ante su pregunta- es muy propio de ti... las flores blancas son frescas y puras, pero preciosas...

No sabía si aquello tomarlo como un halago o no. De todas formas su comentario no pudo por menos que un leve sonrojo cubriese mis mejillas.

De pronto, ambos escuchamos risas y como por arte de magia, veíamos a grupos de Digimons de distintas variedades y etapas jugando y riendo amenamente como niños pequeños. La verdad, es que era una escena muy tierna, casi de película.

Después apareció algo que me sorprendió y era ver a una de las guerreras que me protegía, Kazemon, tirando con insistencia de la mano del guerrero de la luz, Lobomon.

¿Desde cuándo ella se había acercado tanto a él?

Mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo que tras un suspiro del digimon de tipo lobo, Kazemon sonríe satisfecha y éste le pasa el brazo casi pesadamente. Caminan un rato más y Lobomon la hace parar, para luego agacharse y besarla. Al separarse, se pierden en la lejanía del bosque.

Acto seguido, un WarGreymon y una Lilymon aparecen volando por el cielo como jugando, aunque la realidad era otra al parecer ser. A continuación, un WereGarurumon y una Garudamon (**NA:** no el mismo Garudamon que conocemos, ésta es con forma de mujer y de la misma estatura que WereGarurumon) juntos cogidos de la mano. Y como si aquel lugar fuese el parque de los enamorados aparecen también un Agumon que tenía abrazada a un Palmon que cargaba un pequeño ramillete de flores de colores y seguidamente a un Gabumon con un Biyomon con cara de tortolitos en sus rostros.

Luego, aquel lugar quedó solitario, donde Seraphimon y yo éramos los únicos allí, pero eso no impedía que me sintiera algo incómoda por ver tanta pareja y por la atmósfera que había creado.

-vaya, es como si estuviéramos en la flor del año... –comentó Seraphimon acomodándose para poder mirarme mejor a lo que yo bajé mi rostro sonrojada- según me han contado, hay una época en el año, llamada así, en que los Digimons nos volvemos sentimentales y Cupido aprovecha para lanzar sus flechas.

-la conozco... es una vieja leyenda de nuestro mundo... –recordando haberla leído en uno de mis múltiples libros que había en mi castillo.

-efectivamente... ey mira... –señalando el horizonte- un Patamon y una Gatomon...

Eso hace que tenga sentimientos de nostalgia. Ya no recuerdo cuando había pasado de Gatomon a Angewomon. Mis recuerdos como gata eran muy vagos.

-parece que a ellos dos también les ha afectado lo de Cupido... –comentó divertido.

Les miré viendo que no parecían simplemente amigos, que había algo más entre ellos. Eso hizo que me ruborizara notablemente, pues no eran cualquiera Digimons como los anteriores, eran un Patamon y un Gatomon, en otras palabras, Seraphimon y yo.

Me levanté bruscamente ante su sorpresa.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó ante mi acto.

-es solo este Sol... nada más... –contesté con lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿quieres que nos sentemos bajo la sombra de un árbol? –sugirió con un deje de preocupación.

-no... no es necesario... yo... será mejor que vuelva a mi castillo... –dije más nerviosa.

-entiendo... oye¿y no querías hablar de algo conmigo? Como te presentaste así sin más en mi castillo y cuando te encontré tenías la intención de decirme algo muy importante.

No cabía duda de que el ingenuo y despistado Patamon había desaparecido en él.

-bueno... ya te lo diré en otra ocasión... –dije.

Desde luego, hasta ese momento, me había olvidado por completo a lo que venía. La naturaleza y el amor que se profesaban todos esos Digimons que había visto, hizo que tomasen mi atención y el poco coraje que antes tenía, había sido sustituido por el miedo.

-como quieras... –levantándose también a medida que cogía mi casco- toma... –dándomelo.

-oh gracias...

Fue tocar sus manos para que me estremeciera y bajara mi rostro para que no notara mi rubor. Apreté con fuerza contra mí, mi casco, como si fuera un objeto de protección.

Sin decir palabra, Seraphimon comenzó a andar y yo detrás suya sin ponerme todavía mi casco ya que eso no ocultaría el sonrojo en mi cara. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanto por Seraphimon?

De repente, levanto mi vista encontrándome con un Pegasusmon y una Nefertimon totalmente acurrucados el uno contra el otro, y después a un Angemon y a una Angewomon mirándose amorosamente a través del casco, el cual solo nosotros los ángeles podemos apreciar su mirada oculta.

Eso hace que vuelva a agachar la vista y más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar si Seraphimon había visto a nuestras formas anteriores y como se sentiría. ¿Acaso era un presagio de que nosotros, estando en el nivel híper campeón deberíamos estar también juntos?

Por mí, no habría problema.

-Ophanimon... –empezó de pronto parándose en seco.

-dime... –parándome como él.

-¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? Me refiero al día en que Kerpymon se convirtió en malvado.

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Ese día nos habíamos peleado fuertemente por primera vez, después tú me habías protegido y yo preocupada me había entregado para salvarte la vida. No era para devolverte el favor, era porque en ese momento me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí.

-sí... –contesté solamente con la verdad.

-¿y... y recuerdas una pregunta que te había formulado? De si estabas enamorada de Kerpymon... –mirándome finalmente con aquellos ojos azul cielo seriamente- me gustaría saber con sinceridad tus sentimientos por él...

-¿por... por... por... por qué lo quieres saber? –pregunté intrigada por su curiosidad.

-por favor, tú solo responde... –rogó Seraphimon.

-pues verás... admito... admito que estaba enamorada de él... o eso creía... después me di cuenta de que solo sentía compasión por él. Ahora lo aprecio mucho, pero solo como amigo. Como un buen amigo.

-¿y qué sientes por mí? –preguntó casi al instante y con un rostro interesado, me pareció ver.

Y yo que no me esperaba esa pregunta, solo pude quedarme sin palabras sin saber que decirle. Sin saber como explicarle que por él siento esa palabra llamada amor.

-Ophanimon¿qué sientes por mí? -volvió a preguntar.

_"EL que no arriesga, no gana"_

Eso dijo Kazemon, ahora me doy cuenta de que había hablado por experiencia propia y como resultado había conseguido a Lobomon.

-¿sientes lo mismo por mí que por Kerpymon? –insistiendo en el tema.

¿Qué podía decirle? Un sí, implicaría solo sentimientos de amistad y mentira. Y un no, sería confesar mis sentimientos o decir que no le aprecio para nada.

-Ophanimon¿qué te pasa¿Por qué no me respondes? –me preguntó acercándose a mí, posando sus manos sobre mis hombres.

Si hubiese una tomatera cerca, estoy segura de que me confundirían con uno de sus tomates.

-verás... –hablando tras haberme quedado callada durante tanto tiempo- Kerpymon y tú sois dos seres de lo que más aprecio.

-entonces¿sientes lo mismo por mí que por Kerpymon? –volviendo hacer la misma pregunta.

Desde luego, quería una respuesta clara y contundente no valían evasivas, y vistas las cosas no me dejaría en paz hasta que se la diera.

-no... –contesté finalmente sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿quieres decir que por mí sientes un cariño especial distinto a Kerpymon? –volvió a preguntar.

Creo que contestarle con monosílabos no solucionaría las cosas, así que sacando un coraje que nunca tuve, le miré decidida donde nuestros ojos azules parecían unirse.

-en realidad... cuando me protegiste en aquella ocasión, me di cuenta que te amaba realmente y no a Kerpymon como pensaba... –confesé.

Eso pareció la respuesta que esperaba, pues sonrió con ternura y después me abrazó con fuerza.

-me alegro oír eso... –me susurró al oído con voz queda.

Se me separó un poco de él y cogiendo mi barbilla con delicadeza me besó dulcemente sintiendo el verdadero amor.

Ese mismo día, le habíamos contado a nuestro amigo Kerpymon lo de nuestra relación. Tenía derecho a saberlo, pues cuando me encontraba en mi vida anterior prisionera me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí.

Su reacción después de contárselo había sido algo inesperada a lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

-¡por fin espabilaste! –exclamó felizmente el digimon sagrado dándole una fuerte y sonora palmada en la espalda de Seraphimon que francamente debió de doler ya que casi se cae y se quejó de dolor- que iba siendo hora, caray... menos mal que mi plan de acercar a todas las parejas existentes del Mundo Digimon a vuestro lado dio resultado...

Los dos nos miramos con asombro, y luego a él.

-tú... tú... –empecé pero sin poder terminar la frase por lo incrédula que estaba.

-y no creáis que fue nada fácil... tuve que viajar por todo el mundo para encontrarlas e ir hasta las tres Lunas, donde en la Luna Azul estaban WereGarurumon y Garudamon escondidos y solos... –riéndose pícaramente.

Así que aquellas parejas que habían aparecido había sido por orden suya. Ya me extrañaba ver tantas en un solo día.

-bueno, esto se merece una celebración por todo lo alto. –decía Kerpymon lleno de alegría- no todos los días se unen dos Digimons Sagrados de nivel híper campeón. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una boda como lo hacen los humanos cuando se une una pareja para siempre? Sí, eso es. Daré la noticia ahora mismo.

Y con esas palabras desapareció dejándonos con la boca abiertos y con la cara roja.

Estaba claro que ya no habría más disputas entre nosotros.

CONTINUARÁ... 

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué decir que no se haya dicho¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Sino, que se le va hacer. De todas formas espero review.

El siguiente capítulo se publicará dependiendo de vuestra insistencia.

LordPata, este fic iba dedicado a ti, pero como tengo otro fic de patagato con takari prefiero dedicarte ese.

'Atori'


End file.
